


Friday Night: Bravo Juliet

by eremiticAntiquarian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, Hand-job, Humanstuck, M/M, blow-job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway through the movie Squarewave unzipped his pants. Wiggled them down to reveal pale cinnamon thighs beneath red and blue plaid boxers. Tossed them over the arm of the couch while Sawtooth pretended he hadn't noticed the light fuzz on his friend's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night: Bravo Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> (fill for the kink meme, simply requesting humanstuck)

Sawtooth didn't mention anything when Squarewave threw his ever-present cap to the ground in front of them. It wasn't expected, but he just never questioned the shorter man on things like this because they often led to rap battles laden with sexual innuendo.

 

Did not complain as his bro shifted on the squeaky couch. He knew how the springs could dig in the wrong way. No one wanted to be uncomfortable watching _Friday_. Arguably the best movie ever and more than likely what they would be doing when their bro, Dirk, got there later.

 

The taller man didn't even bat an eye at Squarewave casually resting his arm on the back of the couch, even it if was behind him. He moved closer to Sawtooth, but it was just easier to get at the popcorn that way.

 

Halfway through the movie Squarewave unzipped his pants. Wiggled them down to reveal pale cinnamon thighs beneath red and blue plaid boxers. Tossed them over the arm of the couch while Sawtooth pretended he hadn't noticed the light fuzz on his friend's legs. 

 

At that point, Sawtooth did question. Mostly as to ascertain if his rap partner was getting too warm.

 

All he got in return was a chuckle. But that didn't bother him. And really, it was their place. If they wanted to go around in their boxers then why not?

 

When Squareware removed his bottle bottom glasses from his face, Sawtooth knew something had to be up. Because this movie was too good to not want to see.

 

As he turned to confront his friend, he instead found himself with a lap full of dark flesh. Hands tracing his dark facial hair. Moving up pale skin to play with the bar in his eyebrow. Pushing his hood and hat off in one go to reveal bleached hair.

 

Sawtooth startled and felt overwhelmingly confused. Placed his hands on the thighs straddling him into the couch. He met with a solid resistance. For how much shorter Squarewave was than him, he had more muscle mass. 

 

“bro if its all the same to you, i'm not up for games so could, you just back up out my grill, kick it back so we can chill, ferreal.”

 

“THIS AIN'T ME PLAYING. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M SAYING WITH THESE ACTIONS OF MINE? BECAUSE DAMN BOY YOU FINE.”

 

“this rappin' you need to stop tryin', i'm cryin', feelin' like i'm dyin', you got me wondering why an', i'm callin' out to god that you stop this shit, before I pop you bitch, an' go to drop some sweet hits... dawg, you're givin' me shakin' fits.”

 

That just only earned Sawtooth a grin from Squarewave, devious and innocent all at once.

 

What he really hadn't anticipated was the mouth suddenly latching onto his neck for a quick succession of lick, suck, bite, and pull away.

 

He really doesn't know what to make of this. At first he had thought that Squarewave was just making fun of him, maybe he had caught Sawtooth staring at his legs and this was revenge. But this was too much for that.

 

“don't know what the deal is, but these feelin's be the illest, and fuck if they ain't got me droppin' weak rhymes, but maybe you can explain what's goin' on this time?”

 

“LET ME HELP YOU GRAB THEM BACK, CUZ EVEN I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE WORDS ARE WACK, DOGG! YOU LET SQUAREWAVE WORRIZZLE ABOUT THE FACTS.”

 

“dirkbro should be here soon-”

 

“D-STRIZZLE? DON'T THINK ABOUT DIRK. JUST KICK BACK IN THAT SEAT LIKE YOU'RE CAPTAIN KIRK. ENJOY THE SHOW, THIS IS SOMEWHERE NO BRO HAS GONE BEFO'”

 

“what even is this?”

 

“HUSH NOW. ALL I WANNA DO IS SUCK YOUR DICK.”

 

Sawtooth squirmed in his seat and glanced towards the front door. He looked back as he felt Squarewave slipping down his lap. Their eyes met and the shorter man grinned up at him.

 

“I PROMISE I CAN MAKE IT BOTH GREAT AND QUICK.”

 

“i take it back dawg, those are still the worst rhymes. i don't have anything on you.”

 

Any further words between the two were cut short by Squarewave kneeling between his legs. Lifting his hoodie up from Sawtooth's waist, fingers working the button undone. Sawtooth still didn't quite know what to make of what was going on, but he gave up trying to understand. Instead, he just assists by pulling his hoodie off the rest of the way.

 

Lifting his hips up, he lets Squarewave slip his jeans and boxer briefs down to below his knees. He earns himself a chuckle from the other man at the knowledge that he's even pastier under his clothing. 

 

And Squarewave wasn't lying. He promised great and quick. And from the way he simply licked his lips and dived in for the goods, he would make good on that promise.

 

What Squarewave lacked in a slick tongue rapping he had made up for in his ability to drop strict beats on the turntables. That seemed to be true here as well, with the way his hands were playing his body like an instrument, finding the places to produce the best noises. Kneading into his thighs, palming his balls, dipping lower and tracing fingers along that smooth patch of skin.

 

What Sawtooth found was that the first part of that didn't stand quite as true. Squarewave did actually have a very talented tongue. Working its way up and down, flicking lightly when just the head of his cock was in Squarewave's mouth. 

 

When a particularly daring maneuver had a tongue attempting to wrap itself just under the flare of the head, Sawtooth couldn't keep himself from bucking up. Fisting a hand in the chocolate brown mohawk that usually hides under that red cap. And thrusting into that wet mouth. Pulling out and disappearing back into those swollen and sloppy lips.

 

Squarewave didn't seem to mind the first few thrusts. But between the jerking spasm that Sawtooth knew was him gagging and the hands holding his pelvis down, he knew to reign himself back in. Squarewave pulled back and coughed once, but went right back to his task.

 

He focused on the fingers playing at the ridges of his pelvis and hips. Wrapping around to his sides and small of his back.

 

Sawtooth found himself gripping the back of the couch with one hand and cupping Squarewave's cheek with the other. Thumb gently rubbing. He watched in awe as hands groped at his abs and his friend bobbed his head in his lap. 

 

Squarewave brought one hand to the base of his friend's cock and the other slipped between his ass and the couch. Both hands gave a squeeze. He pumped his hand to give his mouth a rest for a moment. Instead, placing kisses and licks over his balls, letting them rest on his tongue briefly, and down Sawtooth's perineum. 

 

With the moment of rest, he replaced where his mouth was working at underneath Sawtooth's balls with his hand. Leaving the other hand on his cock, he began working the head again. Teasing it with his just little lapping motions of his tongue as he traced Sawtooth's opening with his finger.

 

Squarewave spit on the cock in front of him. Once, twice, three times. Adding extra lubricant and watched it trail to the side of Sawtooth's balls and down to where his finger played. Swirled it around.

 

In one go, Squarewave sucked the other man's cock as deep as he could without gagging and pushed the finger past the tight ring of muscles and curled it upward.

 

The noises Sawtooth made caused him to chuckle deeply, eliciting more of those pleased noises from his friend.

 

He bobbed his head in rhythm with stroking Sawtooth's prostate. Squarewave could feel the twitches in his friend's legs. The heavier breaths. The tension in his anus.

 

He looked up and his hazel eyes met Sawtooth's brown ones. He could visually see the other man just lose it right then, his face not able to hide what he was thinking. Squarewave kept his eyes trained toward's his friend's face. Allowing Sawtooth to thrust up into his mouth again just once, watching him hold his ass off the couch, digging his fingers into the side of Squarewave's face. 

 

When Sawtooth's eyes refocused and he rested back down in his seat, he found not only Squarewave watching him intently. But his mouth still wrapped around his cock, a small trail of semen dripping from the corner of his mouth. Eyes locked, Sawtooth's mouth fell open as he felt Squarewave swallow around him.

 

“fuck,” he muttered.

 

“MAYBE NEXT TIME,” was the reply.

 

Squarewave crawled up him, back into his former position of straddling him. 

 

“THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME,” he continued sternly.

Sawtooth absentmindedly nodded and pushed the hem of Squarewave's boxers up to allow more skin on skin contact. Relishing in the soft friction of their leg hairs brushing together.

 

Reaching under the waistband, Sawtooth's hand met with Squarewave's erection. The shorter man tugged the waist down of his boxers to rest on his ass, exposing his cock for Sawtooth. He tugged the front of his t-shirt up and secured it behind his neck.

 

Leaning forward to kiss at his stomach, Sawtooth also discreetly spat into his hand for lubricant.

 

Sawtooth thumbed the head while nipping the area around Squarewave's belly button. Pumping his hand, less confident than Squarewave had been with his head in his lap.

 

Squarewave's hand on the taller man's cheek brought his head up and he found himself staring into those rich eyes again. Brief, though it was. Because soon enough, Squarewave's lips were on his. A faint hint of his release on the tongue invading his mouth. His goatee rough against the other man's face. 

 

And okay. Yeah.

  
Sawtooth thinks he gets it now. It sinks in. There will be a next time. Okay.

 

And he smiles into the kiss.

 

Which is precisely what Dirk sees when he walks into the apartment like it was his second home. Squarewave in his lap, varying states of undress, cock in hand, and goofy grin kiss all included. Squarewave doesn't even have the decency to let Sawtooth cover up, much less feel any shame for himself.

 

“Oh my lord,” are the only words spoken for the next minute. Silence reigns over them until Dirk walks back out of the apartment and shuts the door behind him. 

 

Squarewave looks at Sawtooth and grins. They'll catch up with D-Strizzle later.


End file.
